


Good Together

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, MSR, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 30





	Good Together

She’s driving him home from the hospital, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel as they wait for traffic ahead to clear. He sighs glancing back at her and traffic. She looks beautiful the lights from the streets dancing on her hair, perfectly framing her face. It’s ridiculous how she can always looked so put together even when they have spent countless hours awake driving running from forces of evil. Still perfect still bravely standing beside him. He meant it yesterday when he told her he loved her. Her response not surprising considering how he said it. That kiss though, he’s barely been able to think of anything else.

He’s staring at her lips now, they are just like her, soft and comforting and yet strong and passionate. How funny that he never considered that, if eyes are the window to the soul, then perhaps the lips encompass the person. Rough and callous, sweet and delicate. Scully isn’t delicate, she has the same level of passion as him, it’s carefully controlled, but it is there, burning inside her like the fire of her hair. “Mulder we’re here,” her voice soothing as he looks up at her eyes he is sure she saw him staring at her lips for the last 5 minutes but she says nothing. She licks her lips and moves to unbuckle her seatbelt. “I’ll..uh grab your bag from the back ok?” she asks not looking at him. She might have said “oh brother” yesterday, but she heard him it’s not like she didn’t know but to say it in such a clear matter of fact way to her is a different story.This time he didn’t cover it up in layers of other words meaning roughly the same thing, you saved me, I don’t know if I can do this without you, I owe you everything, you’re the only one I trust, my one in five billion.

She is tapping on his window now. “Mulder.. You ok?” her eyes are filled with worry. He nods slowly unbuckling his seat as she moved back from the door opening it for him. He gets up smiling at her as he steps out of the car, he leans down and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for driving me home Scully,” he says. She nods a small smile on her lips as she turns away with a slight blush. He needs to kiss her more often. He needs to finish what they started in his hallway. They don’t have the x-files they just have each other now. She walks up to his building still carrying his bag, he grins maybe tonight maybe he’ll be so damn clear tonight that he won’t have to think of some dumb excuse tomorrow to see her because she already be here with him. He really needs a bed, he should get one maybe she will help pick it out. No that’s ridiculous, his mind is turning over fast at the possibility of them bed shopping when really they should be house shopping. He could wake up next to her everyday. You’re going to far now fox, she might not feel the same, she knows what happened in the hallway. She knows how you feel maybe she just isn’t there yet she not ready to be so consumed by you. He bites his lip. “Mulder,” she’s next to him again touching his face her fingers lightly checking him. “Maybe we need to go back to the hospital you seem really out of it,” she drops his bag onto the ground. Still reaching up to check his head. He kneels just a little bit so she can see but all this does is bring her lips a few inches from his. “Scully,” her name is a breath on his lips and she looks at him her fingers lost in his hair, her lips part and she swallows hard.

“In my dream Scully, I kissed you.” a quick intake of breath as her eyes search his. “I would really like to kiss you Scully, I mean Dana, but I umm I need to know that it would be ok. In my dream you punched me, so I’m a little weary of it now.” he chuckles.

‘I’m sure that was just a heightened response given the situation you were in, it’s normal to want to find comfort when in a dangerous position like …” her voice trails off as she gazes at his lips.

He stops her his voice uneven “I’m asking because I would like to move whatever this is between us to something more, you mean so very much to me, and despite what you said yesterday I know you know I love you.”his hand has moved up to touch her cheek.

She nods her eyes closing as she rests her cheek against his hand. “I do know, I just, I’m scared ...what if we aren’t.. Good together?”

He pulls back nodding not because it’s a valid concerned but because he understands that fear, it has stopped his longing on so many occasions. “But what if we are just as great there as we are together all the other ways?” he brushes her hair off her face tucking it behind her ear. “We don’t have to do anything now, I just want you to know, that I’m at an impasse now Dana, I crave you like the sun craves the dawn, but what I crave isn’t a moment or an instant, it’s in the everyday. I like when we have to share a bed on a case and listening to you snoring beside me, I love when you eat my fries. I just enjoy being with you, talking to you, arguing with you. You challenge me and make me work for it, and I love it. I love you.”

Her breathe shutters her eyes slightly damp from his words she is looking down but shifts up to meet his gaze. “You.. make me….” she moves close to him, her lips a few inches away from his “not afraid” she whispers pressing her lips to his. He sinks into her lips, and as he thought it's’ so very very good, great, the best he’s ever had. They will never be just good together.


End file.
